User blog:Imouto-tan/Royal Magic Academy
Royal Magic Academy is a large magical educational institute that stretches across an entire island just off the coast of London Metropolis. The Royal Magic Academy is the most prestigious witch academy in all Europe and is the biggest of the five Magic Universities. The Royal Magic Academy is a special institute founded and led by headmistress Victoria Amicus to train young Jewels and Witches in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-jewel-witch relationship. Students are urged to join a Mage Association if they cannot find an extracurricular club that they enjoy. The Amicus Family funds the academy and supplies the academy's weapons and classroom objects. History Creation Hundreds of years ago, Grand Celestia was destroyed by witches whose magic was untrained, which was also the reason for many other catastrophes. These prompted the Grand Magic Council to create Royal Magic Academy in order to prevent such destruction to occur again by training them to use magic properly. They shielded and cloaked the school and its grounds, and they even made it impossible for its inhabitants to die there in order to protect the vulnerable students from demons and witch hunters. However, the only council member willing to run the school was Victoria Amicus, the most powerful of them, who proceeded to become the Head of Royal Magic Academy for hundreds of years. Description The Royal Magic Academy is a renowned school dedicated to teaching young witches and Jewels the art of Magic. Initially only Witches and Jewels from magical families were admitted, but due to economic difficulties, it was decided to allow the entrance to students without magical inheritance. The academy is located above a large Ley Line argued by Francis Watts, called the St. Germain's Ley Line. The campus consists of the main hall which is a large castle located next to the Tower of Illusions, where the other half of the Philosopher's Stone is located, which absorbs the magical energy of the Ley Line and allows students and teachers to use their magic freely. Under the tower is a deep and elaborate labyrinth where treasures and dangerous Celestial Beasts are stored. In addition to dormitories and classrooms, the campus features sands for flying broom practices, a clock tower, three sports complexes, at least three greenhouses, a Colosseum, a hospital, a daycare, two humongous lakes, Medical and Research Labs, three Danger Rooms, Holding Cells, a courtyard, a boathouse, an observatory, an auditorium, a black box, a conservatory, and a cemetery. There is also the entrance to the Dream Fountain, inside the south tower. The Royal Magic Academy has several division such as the primary division, high school division and college division. The high school division of Royal Magic Academy has multiple annual events such as the Ball Tournament, Sports Day, School Trip for second year students, Cultural Festival, and School Festival. The Royal Magic Academy has an underground Labyrinth that is dominated by countless monsters and ruled by four Demon Knights. It has Phantasmal Species, Undead beings, Magical Girls, Chimeras and Automatons lurking on every level. It has many dangers with limitless number of magical lethal traps and Boundary Fields. The labyrinth is also riddled with thousands of magical artifacts and items that are worth millions. It is said that whoever finds Saint Agnes' tomb will be given her Divine Saint powers. Barrier The Royal Magic Academy is usually hidden by a strong barrier, which makes it impossible to find no matter what Magic is used; its purpose is said to be protecting Saint Agnes' resting place from possible intruders, however, it could just be there for the student's protection. The barrier also alerts the campus guardians if any outsiders enter the barrier. Magic and Abilities Saint Agnes placed an overwhelmingly powerful Divine Blessing mixed with an Angel Art on the entire campus of The Royal Magic Academy which in turn bestows divine protection upon those bearing the Academy's crest, making it so that they cannot die while on the campus, while at the same time enhancing their Magic Power. Such effects would be nullified in the unlikely case that Saint Agnes' remains get incinerated. Localization The school is located on a remote island off the coast of London Metropolis, accessible only by a unique train system, in which a series of trains transport people from the mainland to the island directly beneath a large bridge. Transportation is only open to students using Magic Communication Devices and lacking one results in the inability to enter or exit the island. Uniform The girls' uniform consists of a navy blue, long-sleeved shoulder-less sailor fuku that is tied at the back by a bow that sits over the chest (each year has their own color), a black pleated skirt that parts at the back and has silver ruffles underneath, black kneehigh socks, and brown bar shoes. However, girls make minor alterations with their uniforms, such as the shoes they wear or replacing the maroon ribbon with something like a bow. The boys uniform consists of of a black, high-collar jacket, a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and either brown or black shoes. The most common addition to the uniform is either a red tie or bow tie, however ribbons are also worn. Many students also wear a golden, oval-shaped pin on their shirt that signifies that they are a student of Royal Magic Academy. Subjects and teachers The academy is run by the headmistress Victoria Amicus, its faculty has an abundance of wise and talented professors, each dedicated to a magical subject as well as an academic subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Keeper of the Destiny Tower. There are a variety of classes taught at Royal Magic Academy. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in fourth year. Special classes are held to test students' learning, given by any teacher. Transfiguration Transfiguration is the art of changing the form or appearance of an object, and hence this is what this class teaches. Transfiguration is a theory-based subject, including topics such as "Switching Spells" (altering only a part of some object, such as giving a human rabbit's ears); Vanishing Spells (causing an object to completely disappear); and Conjuring Spells (creating objects out of thin air). History of Magic History of Magic is dedicated to teaching about the origin and basic foundations of magic, urging students to learn about the theoretical basis of the use of magic. Is taught by Minerva Kignly. Magic Linguistics Magic Linguistics is the study of languages and writing systems used in magic, such as ancient runes, modern magic formulas and alphabets used by ancestral witches. Is taught by Professor George Kingly. Fundamentals of Magic Pharmaceutics This subject is applied to teaching about the preparation of potions, from how and what ingredients to use until the fundamental mechanisms for their preparation. Is taught by the Professor Okumura. Magic Numerology Magic Numerology is the study of the hidden meaning of numbers as a form of understand the foundations of sorcery and divination. Is taught by the Dr. Banghard. She is the author the world renowned textbook called New Theory of Arithmancy and Numerology that is used in Arithmancy and Numerology classes everywhere. Charms Charms the type of spell concerned with giving an object new and unexpected properties, and hence this class mainly consists on learning those sorts of spells. Charms classes are notoriously noisy and chaotic, as the lessons are largely practical. Study of Ancient Runes The Study of Ancient Runes is a generally theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts. Is taught by Moniqa Kramer. Herbology Herbology is the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilise and combat them. There are at least three greenhouses on campus holding a variety of magical plants of varying degrees of lethality. Magical Theory A subject taught to at least first years. It is taught in Class 69 on the fourth floor of the castle. It presumably covers magic from a purely theoretical view. Is taught by Lynn Amicus. Astronomy Astronomy classes take place in the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in Royal Magic Academy, and are taught by Dr. Judith Robinson. Lessons involve observations of the night skies with telescopes. Lessons are held every week at midnight, and first years have lessons on Wednesday. Known student homework activities include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets, and their location, movements, and environments. Broom Flying This class applies to instruction on how to fly magic brooms, which is fundamental to a witch. Is taught by the Professor Leopold Wright. Translocation Translocation is the magical form of teleportation in the Imoutoverse. Lessons are optional to those in the third and fourth years. In the Imoutoverse, performing Translocation requires a licence and may only be legally performed by people over seventeen years of age. The described reason for the restriction is that Translocation is dangerous if done improperly: insufficient concentration may lead to body parts being left behind in an unfortunate side-effect known as splinting. Is taught by headmistress Victoria Amicus. Advanced Combat Advanced Combat is a subject taught at Magic School. Students practice actual combat during classes, including Celestial Hunting. This class was once taught by Professor George Bacon. His class consisted of over seventy students, and involved repeatedly vanquishing his Immortal Succubi Class Ex Nihilo maid corps. Other Subjects *Advanced Arithmancy Studies *Advanced Magical Compositions *Modern Magic *Advanced Medieval Weaponry *Social Studies *Economics *Business Mathmatics *Seventeen different language courses *Culinary Arts *Anti-Magic Combat *Magical Arts and Craft *Oriel Homework Help *Ghoul Studies - The subject presumably focuses on ghouls, ghosts, and poltergeists. *Sex Education & Parenting *Abnormal Psychology *Ninjutsu *Magic App Design Grading System Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for non-magic schools. Royal Magic Academy students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. Clubs Overview Club activity is an activity which is usually held after school. Once enrolled to Royal Magic Academy, students are required to join any club within 31 days or else they will be expelled. Aside from joining any club, students can also make their own club activity. However, a newly established club will be accepted by the Headmistress only if it has three starting members, if it is a cultural-related club activity (since Royal Magic Academy only allows cultural clubs), and if said club is not made for trivial reasons (such as avoiding other students in other clubs). Club Influence It's a natural thing that if a student joins any club, particularly one with a lot of members, they'll receive a room in the grand dormitory and enough points for everyday life. Also the stronger the club and its representative, the more points and higher club status it'll receive. =Club representative= Club Representatives, or simply representative is a person who is assumed as an ace from their respective clubs. A representative can have double status as a captain/head of the club. *''Task'' **Participating in Freshman Orientation Party **Attending meetings regarding upcoming events **Fighting in club wars, however they also can assign this task to anyone else in the club. =Club Wars= Club Wars are usually held in a fixed time and have 60 minutes of play. There are three people who are involved in a battle, two battlers and a referee. Once the battle has started, there will be a barrier activated around the battle area. The task is to land three hits on the opponent while dodging the opponent's attacks. Winners of wars will be awarded with a certain amount of points. Other students can watch the battle simply by coming to the battle arena or watching it through a computer terminal or Magi-phone, as it'll be projected real-time. Paranormal Research Club The Paranormal Research Club is a school club focusing on various research on the Occult and Paranormal phenomena. It is currently led by Yukari Himegami and Fuuka Suzuki. The club is located at the old school building of Royal Magic Academy. Broadcast Club Broadcasting club is a club with few members and seems to be a newly established club. It has a similar task with the Newspaper & Journalism club which is sharing information but through the act of broadcasting. Student Council The Student Council of Royal Magic Academy is composed of five members, a president, a vice-president, a treasurer, a secretary, and a general affairs manager. The president is voted into office at the beginning of the academic year by the student body, an event overseen by the Election Management Committee. Afterwards, the president is expected to select the other four members as soon as their term begins. Failure to do so can be seen as reason for impeachment, though this is very rarely done, even if the president does not immediately fill the other council positions. The Student Council overseers the majority of the daily running of the academy, from designating club finds to maintaining the school facilities. It is currently led by Kyrie Tsuchimikado and Chiyome Kouga. Rule Enforcers Committee Also known as the School Police, the Rule Enforcers Committee is a group of students who put school rules as the top priority. They operate as a stand alone unit thanks to permission granted by the board of directors. Enforcers have even been given permission by the academy chairman to use weapons when the situation calls for it. Their policy, decreed by Gabrielle Lloyd, is that justice means nothing unless you go overboard. It was after Gabrielle became the head of the Enforcers that the organization became much more violent. Because of their draconian methods with handling rule breakers, the Enforcers are generally disliked by other students. The Rule Enforcers Committee is divided up into squads, of which there are at least three. They work similarly to Destiny City's Kawaii Five-0. Tennis Club A sports club of the school, previously led by Angela Moore. Girls' Archery, Kendo, and Naginatajutsu Club A very popular sports club among male and female students alike. The girls in the club are often subjected to the Pervert Squad's peeping through a secret hole in their changing room, which in return beat them up with their shinai. Its only notable members Tomoe Togami and Shinobu Ishida. Photo Club Not much is known about this club besides its existence, Maria L. Sherlock, one of Charissa's friends is a member of this club. The photo club works side by side with the Newspaper & Journalism club. Manga Research Club Not much is known about this club but there is a popular doujinshi secretly published by the members of the Manga Research Club featuring Louis Mitsuari and Carlos Asheton's BL love titled Light♥Demon. Anime and Video Game Club A club in which students just sit around playing video games and watching anime for hours on end. Doll Research Club A club in which students study and create magic combat gynoids to do battle with each other. Itty Bitty Titty Committee This isn't a feminist club who's main occupants are the washboards of the school, no, this is a club that dedicates their time to pranking and envying big boobers. Sadly the Broadcasting Club forgotten to show their PSA on anti-body shaming. Chess Club Exactly what you think that a chess club should be. Culinary Club A club dedicated to the art of cooking, however, ironically the club representative can't cook to save her life. Calligraphy Club A club that is all about making your strokes look very pretty and formal. To join this club, students should write a kanji that has been assigned within a limited time. Once the student joins this club, they'll be given a club uniform that consists of white robes and red hakama. The club rep is also the vice club rep for the Anime and Video game club. Capella Club An acapella club that does free songs every Friday in the courtyard. Astronomy Club A club that goes hand in hand with the Astronomy class. Even if you don't have Astronomy class you can still obtain a credit if you join the club for a semester. Fashion Club The club that gets to design the school's uniform for each year. They also get to edit the dress code. ESP Club A club similar to the Paranormal Research club, but instead of mystical and spiritual phenomena study they study psychic phenomena. Body Improvement Club A club all about bulking up and improving your physical body. The president of this club is also the president of the Chess club and Wrestling club. Wrestling Club This club replaces the Wrestling team and the need to watch the WWE. Directing & Screenwriting Club A club dedicated to learning to write fantastic scripts and directing wonderful movies. Sadly, the club rep and the teacher that watches them enjoys spending the club's allowance on explosives for some reason. Sculpture Club A club dedicated to sculpting divine pieces of art that would make Pygmalion jealous. Drawing Club A club that focuses more on drawing in various styles, ranging from realistic to anime/manga style. They also sometimes hold events which exhibit their members' works. Judo Club The Judo Club is one of the academy's competitive fighting teams, specializing in the practice of judo. The team is quite skilled, having made it to nationals in singles matches. There does not seem to be an official method for the club's rep to decide on his or her successor. Future Scientist Club Cuddle Bug Club A club that's all about making others smile and laugh with hugs. Politics Club Adventure Club Creative Writing Club Homework Club Film Club A club in which the members chill out and watch all types of movies and analyze every single frame. Light Music Club The Light Music Club focuses on Light music which is akin to Pop music in Japan. As such, the main purpose of the club is to gather together to play music. Roleplay Club Comedy Sports Club Puzzles & Quiz Club Newspaper & Journalism Club Newspaper & Journalism plays an important role as the source of nearly all information that circulates the grounds of Royal Magic academy. They work really fast. News or articles written by them are usually published in newspapers, pamphlets, or uploaded on school sites. School Items *Magi-Phone: Popularized around a decade after the public release of the Magic Communication Device in Destiny City, Magi-Phone are personal information terminals that, like smartphones and Magic Com Devs, also have communication and magic app storage capabilities. They are additionally capable of tapping into social networks and have augmented reality games, which have made them hugely ubiquitous. Perhaps most importantly of all, they can provide synchronized verification of their owner’s physiological and academic data, which can be used across a variety of services and security systems that are in development in the world. Trivia *All students are subject to the Magic Prohibition Law *Royal Magic Academy was originally an all-girls private school. At some point in time (when the old school building was still in use) Royal Magic Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school buildings were made. Category:Blog posts Category:Locations Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology